This invention generally relates to a method and a device for controlling a vehicle door lock and, more particularly, to a method and a door lock control device capable of independently unlocking discrete subsets of doors.
A variety of switching controls are used to accomplish various tasks. In some instances, it is desirable to provide a single switch assembly which can accomplish several switching functions. One example of such a situation is within a vehicle having power door locks.
In most vehicles, power door locks are controlled by a single switch which has two functions, namely all doors locked or all doors unlocked. Power locks have benefits, however, it would be desirable to provide additional flexibility.
Specifically, it is desirable to prevent accidental unlocking of doors by children, usually involving rear doors. Current door lock systems address this concern by incorporating a mechanical anti-unlock feature in each rear door which separately prevents the rear doors from being opened from the inside. While this mechanical feature does prevent accidental opening of the rear doors, it also requires additional components. Also, the feature is not very convenient because it requires that a person manually engage or disengage the mechanical anti-unlock feature. The mechanical lock also requires a passenger in the front seat to open the door for those in the rear seat. There are many times when it is desired to allow the rear seat passenger the ability to open the rear door.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and an improved door lock system that permits the user to easily accomplish selective control of the unlocking of the doors in a vehicle. This invention permits the user to selectively unlock various subsets of vehicle doors in a way that has not been available until now.